Ikana Canyon
Ikana Canyon is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a section of the Ikana region in the land of Termina. Ikana Canyon once held a mighty and proud civilization built with the blood and bones of many fierce wars long ago, but when Link visits it, it is a wasteland swarming with the undead. The region has been cursed making deceased bodies return to life and suffer once again. In fact, there are only three known living people in the canyon: Pamela, her father, and Sakon (whether or not the Ghost Hunter is alive is unspecified). The lack of vegetation and top soil, combined with the lack of shade from the sun, makes Ikana Canyon one of the most inhospitable areas in Termina. Its close association with the paranormal has prevented recolonization for the most part, and most people in Termina are too terrified to get close. On two occasions, Ikana Canyon area is alternatively referred to as "Ikana Hill". However, the game does not specify whether the hill is the city or if the entire canyon area sits on the hill. Interestingly, The buildings and Ikana Castle all have architecture reminiscent of Native American structures, particularly the Mesoamericans. Story When Link arrives in Ikana Canyon, he finds that the dead bodies of the Royal Family, as well as all their subordinates, have been cursed and forced to linger in the land of the living as undead monsters. The Ikana Royal Family and army exist as skeletons similar to the Stalfos and Stalchildren from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the staff of Ikana Castle remain as ReDeads, citizens of the village exist as Gibdos, and the kingdom's Royal Composers Sharp and Flat are forced to exist as Poes. Enemy spies from an enemy kingdom also have been revived as Garo Robes. Points of interest Ancient Castle of Ikana The Ancient Castle of Ikana has served as the ruling place for Igos du Ikana and the rest of the Ikana Royal Family. The castle serves as a mini-dungeon for the game. Link can learn the Elegy of Emptiness at the Ancient Castle of Ikana by defeating Igos du Ikana and Igos' Servants. Empty Well The Empty Well, found near the top of Ikana Canyon, is a dried up well that no longer produces water. Link must travel through the well by trading certain items with the Gibdos that inhabit it. At the end of the well, the Mirror Shield can be found. Great Fairy Fountain The Great Fairy Fountain of the Ikana region can be found along the wall that Ancient Castle of Ikana is on. Inside, Link can find the shattered Great Fairy of Kindness and bring the Stray Fairies of Stone Tower Temple. Once all the Stray Fairies are found, the Great Fairy of Kindness gives Link the Great Fairy's Sword. Music Box House Home to Pamela and her father, the Music Box House is located at the top of the canyon. Powered by the Spring Water Cave, the Music Box House emits a melody known as "Farewell to Gibdos". When the melody is not playing, then Ikana Canyon becomes a Gibdo-filled wasteland. Sakon's Hideout The hidden base of the thief, Sakon, is one of the final steps in the quest for the Couple's Mask. Inside, there are many hazards, such as Deku Babas and Wolfos, and a few block puzzles. Spirit House The Spirit House is the home of the Ghost Hunter and the Poe Sisters. The Ghost Hunter runs a mini-game in which Link must defeat all the Poe Sisters in a given time limit. If successful, Link will receive a Piece of Heart. Spring Water Cave Situated at the very top of Ikana Canyon, the Spring Water Cave powers the Music Box House. During the events of the game, the Composer Brother, Sharp, resides inside. If Link tries to venture inside, Sharp will play the "Melody of Darkness" causing Link's health to deplete. Stone Tower Stone Tower stands to the east of the abandoned kingdom of Ikana. The tower is one of the largest objects in Termina, only surpassed by the mountain of Snowhead. Link must climb the tower to find the fourth dungeon, Stone Tower Temple. Stone Tower Temple Stone Tower Temple is the fourth dungeon encountered on Link's quest to retrieve Majora's Mask. Link can find the Light Arrow at the defeat of the Garo Master. He must use the Light Arrow to invert the entire dungeon to continue through the dungeon. The boss of the dungeon are two large centipedes known as Twinmold. es:Cañón Ikana Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations